Cloud the Homemaker
by IGotNoLifeCereal
Summary: Tifa and Aeris leave town to go shopping, and alot of weird things happen. Plus Cloud tries to COOK!
1. Default Chapter

[pic] Characters Tifa: Cloud's childhood friend Aeris: A flowergirl from the slums. Cloud and her are good friends Barret: AVALANCHE leader Vincent: a mysterious man trapped in ShinRa's mansion in Nibelheim Red XIII: a lion type creature and good friend Cait Sith: a cat with a magical Mog Cid: an old piolet with a great airship Cloud: the main character Yuffie: a young ninja after materia  
  
Place: Nibelheim, Cloud's old house.  
  
Chapter One It was a pretty cool morning. Cloud was in the kitchen, he had an apron on and had been cleaning been cleaning since Tifa and Aeris left early that morning. He was cleaning a blue floral-printed plate, when he stoped to think about when they would be home. "How did I get left to cleaning? I have just as much of a right to go shopping to." He said curiously. "Unless maybe they are planning on getting me a present?" Barret then walked into the kitchen area; it was 10:07 am. "Mornin' Barret. Want some eggs?" asked Cloud, Gesturing some burnt eggs towards him. Barret looked at them, and made a disgusted look. "I guess I over cooked them, huh?" "Ya guess?! Where'd the girls go?" he said sternly. "They went shopping," Clod changes the subject. "I made good coffee though. Want some?" Barret looked at the coffee carafe and nodded. "I guess so. Why not?" he then took a mug from the cabinet, and filled it up. Cloud did the same but put cream and sugar in it. After he drank his coffee he headed up stairs and entered the first room. There he founds Red XIII, Vincent, and Cait Sith. "Come on Get up everyone." He then noticed that they were already up and fully awake. "I have been up Cloud. We have all been up for some time. We are just afraid of eating anything you make," explained Vincent, while rolling his eyes. Cloud's face turned red with anger and humiliation. "I'm not that bad at cooking," he tried to laugh, at the semi-cruel remark. "I'm afraid you are not the best cook, Cloud. Vincent and I will go cook breakfast. Right Vincent?" said Red XIII, with a GIGANTIC smile. Vincent looked at Red XIII. His eyes were huge and his mouth was almost hitting the floor. He backed away a few feet, end still with the same expression said, "What are you crazy?!?! I can't cook for my life!" Red looked at Vincent then at Cait Sith. He automatically got Red's point. "You must be joking. I'm a fortune teller not a chef." He had fear in his little eyes. "Fine I'll go get Cid." Said Red XIII, and left the room "Come on everybody let's go downstairs I made coffee." Cloud said finally after a long period of silence, and everyone went to get coffee. 


	2. Ch 2

Chapter 2  
  
Red and Cid were making breakfast. It was 12:32 pm. Tifa and Aeris were still not back from shopping. "Geeze what's taking them so long??" Asked Cloud, pretty annoyed. He walked up the stairs and started to make the beds. Vincent approached him and proceeded to help. While he was trying he ripped some of the sheet with his metal arm. "Darn! That's the third one today. If only I didn't have this metal arm." Cloud proceeded to laugh but decided to cough instead. Vincent noticed his fault and frowned at the idea of Cloud's laughter. "Hey it's not funny!!! I can barely hold anything and whenever it rains it malfunctions." He looked at the floor then back at Cloud. "I got a 3 in. gash and a black eye last time." Vincent then began to laugh wildly. So Cloud followed. "Alright Cloud Let's go back downstairs, maybe Cid will let us pilot the Highwind?" So with that Cloud and Vincent headed downstairs. All of a sudden the door flew open and hit Vincent right in the face. It was Tifa. with a hand full of bags and boxes. "Oh my god!!! Vincent are you ok??? I'm soooooooooo sorry. I didn't mean..." Vincent interrupted her. His good hand was over his right eye. He tried to hold in his tears, and some blood that was come from a scratch below his eye. "That's ok..."he said trying to hide the one tear, "*sob* I'm all right." Aeris walked in the door and automatically noticed Vincent walking away "Oh my... Tifa, what happened to Vincent??? Why is there a big red mark on the right side of his face???" She seemed awfully confused. Tifa looked at the floor and put her hands behind her back. "Well, heh, I kinda hit Vincent in the face with the door." She smiled lightly and walked briskly away. "Oh, here Vincent," she began to wrap up the one half of his face with a bandage. "Hope you feel better." Vincent headed out to the Hardy Daytona, to help unload the boxes and packages. It started to rain and he covered his face. Vincent: Oh, *boom* a crack of thunder blocked out his cursing. 


End file.
